New Super Mario Bros. 3 Plus Megaman (Nintendo Switch)
New Super Mario World 2= ---- '''New Super Mario World 2 '''is a 3D/2D action game platformer for the Nintendo IP. It is a follow-up of the game New Super Mario World, the sixteenth title for the overall ''Super Mario ''Series, and the eighth "3D" Mario Series game overall. New Super Mario World 2 Developer Nintendo of America Inc. Manufacturer Nintendo Inc. Helding Type Handheld Generation 8th generation Bits 256 bits Network(?) Nintendo Network Release Date Japan, 18th June 2017; Americas, 20th August 2017; Europe, 21th June 2017 Special Feat. 3D Functionality, Dual Screen, Interactive Predecessor Nintendo Switch Sucessor ??? Contents [[http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_World_2# show]] Story After ''New Super Mario World '''s events; during an evening, the Toads all celebrate a party, celebrating the 250th time Peach was saved from the clutches of Bowser. In the stage, Mario and Luigi are simulating a ''Super Mario Bros. 3-''like show. Just when the Mario Bros. simulate them defeating Bowser, Bowser Jr., watching everything, commands Kamek to shoot a smoke bomb to the stage, dropping it. As the Toads think this is a special effect, shadows dash and disappear in the purple smoke, as if they're taking someone with them. Mario, confused, jumps up and dispells the smoke. Just is, Luigi, Peach and the actor Toads were to be kidnapped, as the sun rises for the morning. He then discovers that Bowser Jr. and Kamek had remade levels that Mario encountered through his adventures. After passing six worlds, Mario manages to save Luigi from Pom-Pom, Toad from Ludwig, Peach from Kamek, and even Bowser from Bowser Jr. disguised; to find Bowser Jr. and try to defeat it. Midway through the fight, Kamek comes and protects Bowser Jr., as if it remembered the days it cared about Bowser. Defeating a weakened Kamek, Bowser Jr. interferes and initiates a "final battle". When defeating them, Mario and team decide to take over Bowser's Castle for him, because of Peach, who is flattened by Bowser actually caring for something. After going halfway through a remade Bowser World, it is seen that Kamek gave the last of his powers to empower Bowser Jr. and make him wake up and grow a bit. There's now little before they get crushed. After a fight against the Koopalings, Boom-Boom and Pom-Pom; they finally battle Bowser Jr. for the third and last time, with him making use of Kamek's magic. When Bowser Jr. is defeated, everything is finished (and Bowser Jr. castigated, and Kamek and Koopalings "temporalily fired"), and Kamek's magic explodes from Bowser Jr. to return everything to normal. The Bros. remake the show, starting from stage 8, and manage to finish it. GameThe player must navigate through levels, defeating enemies and collecting power-ups on the way. It clears a level by reaching the Goal Pole at the end before losing a life or running out of time. The player can store collected power-ups in the item storage, allowing them to be collected by pressing SELECT. The player can also collect Superstars, which allow the to unlock certain levels and buy videos showing special skills. Points are earned by collecting items and defeating enemies, and are used to determine the player's high score in a level. The player completes the main game when they clear World Bowser and completes the entire game when all bonus worlds are complete and all Superstars and Videos are collected. The game supports up to four-player simultaneous multiplayer, allowing players to control Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad and Bowser; additional players can drop in at any time by pressing START/SELECT, and can drop out by pausing and pressing SELECT on the pause menu, similar to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'', ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''and ''Super Mario 3D World''. In this game, however, players can also switch characters before entering a stage. Each character has different abilities, much like they had in ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''and ''Super Mario 3D World''. The multiplayer works similarly to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' and ''New Super Mario Bros. U'', in that players can enter a bubble at any time, pick each other up and throw each other, bounce on each others' heads, and so on. Players also share lives when playing in multiplayer, rather than each player having a separate life counter. The game uses a cooperative multiplayer system; each player works together to get to the end of the stage, but is ranked based on points earned out of the total score at the end, and it's rewarded with a letter containing a crown and either a Power-up or a 1-Up Mushroom. |} Nintendo Network ''New'' ''Super Mario World 2 ''features Nintendo Network support in the form of Super Miis. These features are first enabled on a given save file after progressing a bit into the game. Super Miis are created after the player clears a course without losing a life, and they perfectly recreate the player's movements throughout the course, automatically distributing them to other players. Using other features of connectivity, such as Download Play, feature free Super Miis, recreating a pre-input path. When the player finishes a level with a Super Mii contained into it, it gets a letter containing a power-up. The Nintendo Network settings for this title can be changed at any point by pausing the game and selecting the Nintendo Network icon button. Returning Elements This game retains its similarity with 3D and 2D ''Super Mario ''titles (with colorful blocks, the Tanooki Leaf, and Spikes); with some elements from past ''Super Mario ''games, like Galoombas, Chargin' Chucks, Biddybuds, etc. Stages are once again open yet linear, have a time limit, and end by grabbing the classic Goal Pole at the end. There are also various Superstars that the player can find. There are three in each level and they can be used in Mail posts. The path from the start of the level to the goal is no longer a straight shot, and the players would often have to use certain power-ups and items in order to find the way ahead. Additionally, the game also features a score system. Power-ups, like the Fire Flower and Ice Flower, make a return. The Mega Mushroom from ''New Super Mario Bros.'' also makes an appearance. There are also several new power-ups and suits; The most prominent of the new power-ups is the Stack Helmet, a power-up that grants the player a clone, allowing them to press some types of switches, go to various platforms at once and defeat more enemies (granting more coins). Controls Overworld Actions Worlds The game features a large world map, consisting of 8 worlds, with 2 unlockable bonus worlds. Each world is connected by bridges (with an exception for World 4-World 5, as there's a small beach-like part). Unlike previous games, where players follow a simple path through the maps, the map here can be freely roamed with full control of the characters. Each world features a set of levels along with Toad Houses, Enemy Blockades, 3D Houses, Boss Blitz Huts (World Bosses only), and Enemies, which take off some coins when the player gets hit by them. The maps also contain items such as coins, 1-Up Mushrooms, Superstars, Power-ups, and other secrets like gates, hidden treasure areas and passageways to Bonus Worlds. The majority of them can be achieved by solving overworld-esque puzzles. When the player finishes a course with all Superstars, the ball ornament on the flagpole will be replaced with a golden Superstar. Then, the course can be replayed with a free optional Super Star. The player can also see which stage has been cleared with which characters on the Map Progression screen or when approaching a stage. When all the stages in a world have been cleared, the world can be replayed in Timely Mode, with 50 seconds on the timer only, and all the power-ups change into 10-second clocks. Enemies Characters Playables and its abilities Supporting Cast Enemies and Obstacles Serpenickle (Serpenickle Comet Only) Forest Shark Bills Plasma Boos Mini-Rocareens Bee Goombas Leapin' Chucks Blaze Bros. Ink Mettaurs Thunder Bros Rhino Chucks Topaz Heatools Shadow Jumpers Topaz Mask Koopas Giant Jelectros Pinkie Goombas Spring Piranha Plants Pearl Mettaurs Swamp Malibuts Manky Klongs Skull Jumpers Metal Giant Hammer Bros Pyre Chomps Flutterflies Swinging Pearl Mettaurs Mumbies Bladed Topmen Fruitbots Glacier Dogons Knivers Bomb Heads Venus Diamond Traps Toxin Boxes Topaz Tall Shy Guys Kitty Scratches Tall Shy Guys Topaz Koopa Troopas Flame Spikes Sniper Chuck S Forest Throwillas Poison Dart Frogogs Thunder Spikes Hobgoblimps Violet Spear Guys Sand Spikes Blue Flaming Ghoulies Emerald Gulpits Violet Koopa Strikers Squirtle Troopas (Red, Blue, Blue + Yellow, Green, Azure, Teal, Hot Pink, Black & Pink Variants) Scoot Bloop Joombas Penkoons (Red, Blue, Blue + Yellow, Green, Azure, Teal, Hot Pink, Black & Pink Variants) Scuba Joombas Heavy Koopatrols Tuba Troopas (Red, Blue, Blue + Yellow, Green, Azure, Teal, Hot Pink, Black & Pink Variants) Blam Blitzers (Red, Blue, Blue + Yellow, Green, Azure, Teal, Hot Pink, Black & Pink Variants) Emerald Jelliens Goombuttons Cyan Twiniums Fast Zeus Guys Greek Chucks Pokios Yeti Corons Hazelnaut Infantrys Cocoknights Elite Ratarang Brother( Gushens & Sherms Obstaknight Bongo Chuck ere's the list of enemies that appeared in The Galaxy Wars. Contents [[http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_enemies_in_The_Galaxy_Wars# show]] Original *Galaxian *Sword Galaxian *Shield Galaxian *Buster Galaxian *Bulky Galaxian *Magma Galaxian *Chill Galaxian *Wood Galaxian *Thunder Galaxian *Aqua Galaxian *Chi Galaxian *Demon Galaxian *Metal Galaxian *Elite Galaxian *Shadow Galaxian *Met Galaxian *Stone Guard *Neo Bombed *Neo Armight *Neo Autolance *Neo Spaak *Blast Mine Subspace Emissary *Greap *Roturret *Glunder *Glire *Glice *Ticken *Mite *Borboras *Buckot *Floow *Bytan *Jyk *Shellpod *Puppit *Shaydas *Bombed *Gamyga *Armank *Poppant *Armight *Autolance *Nagagog *Spaak *Towtow Super Mario Bros. *Goomba *Giant Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Bullet Bill *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Sumo Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Yo Bro. *Lakitu *Spiny *Lakitu R. *Spiny R. *Boo *Dark Boo *Shroob *Gromba *Blooper *Piranha Plant *Flibbee *Flibbee R *Beehoss *Beanie *Golden Beanie *Wiggler *Koopatrol *Kamek *Dark Koopatrol Yoshi's Island *Shy Guy *Shy Guy R. *Rocket Guy *Barbecue Guy *Beezo *Black Shy Guy *Boo Guy *Mummy Guy *Spy Guy *Shy Stack *Spear Guy *Bandit *Zeus Guy Final Fight *El Gado *Bill Bull *G. Oriber *Wong Who *Axl *Slash *Holly Wood *Motolov Holly Wood *Abigail Tekken *Crow *Tekken Force Soul Calibur *Assassin *Lizardman *Berserker Dragon Ball *Pirate Robot *Frieza Soldier *Saibaman *Cell Jr *Ladies *Gentlemen *Cyclopian Guard Dr. Slump *Caramel Man 002 *Caramel Man 007 Kirby *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Parasol Waddle Dee *Tsukikage *Squishy *Rocky *Golem *Knucke Joe *Chilly *Bonkers *Gordo *Scarfy *Glunk *Plasma Wisp *Bronto Burt *Shtozo *Sparky *Gigant Edge *Wheelie *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Sir Kibble *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Gator *Beetley *Ringle *Green Antr *Red Antr *Whiter Antr *Lord Antr Mega Man *Mettaur *Mettaur Swim *Space Mettaur *Mettaur Sniper *Heli Mettaur *Fire Mettaur *Cactuspy *Batton *Sniper Joe *Sniper Armor *Telly *Big Telly *Planty *Mettal D2 *Scrap Mettaur *Mettaur Ride *Silver Mettaur *Golden Mettaur *Machine Gun Joe *Samurai Joe *Metal Gabyoall *Top Gabyoall *Ring Ring *Sea Attacker *Batton Bone *Crusher NEO *Gulper R *Delupipi *Cannon *Crash Roader *Gyro Cannon *Gyro Cannon H *Pantheon Zombie *Variant Fire *Variant Missile *Variant Claw *Variant Fencer *Beetank *Coldbear *VolGear *Batty Resident Evil *Zombie *Tryant Metal Slug *Rebel Bikers *Fanatic Soldier *Minelayer *Bazooka Soldier *Grenadier *Gatling Gun Soldier *Rifleman *Mortar Soldier *Shielded Soldier *Elite Soldier *Sergeant Soldier *Rocket Driver *Di-Cokka *Girida-O *Iron Iso *Melty Honey *MV-280B *R-Shobu *MH-6J Masknell *Flying Tara *Eaca-B *Future Fanatic Soldier *Future Bazooka Soldier *Future Mine Soldier *Lightning Soldier *Rocket Soldier *Shielded Future Soldier *Grey Mars People *Brown Mars People *White Mars People *Mini-UFO *UFO *Mars Mecha *Hopper Mecha *Black Hound *Regular Mecha *Armored Mecha *Machine Gun Mecha *Claw Mecha Turkish Star Wars *Turkish Stormtrooper Pokémon *Kingler *Gastly *Gengar *Arbok *Abra *Kadabra *Geodude *Graveler *Golem *Magnemite *Magneton *Rhydon *Rhyperior *Murkrow *Pineco *Onix *Steelix *Porygon *Porygon2 *PorygonZ *Loudred *Exploud *Beldum *Metang *Lairon *Castform *Cranidos *Rampados *Spiritomb *Electivire *Magmotar *Gliscor *Abomasnow *Drilbur *Excadrill *Zoroark *Litwick *Chandelure *Hydreigon *Pangoro *Honedge *Carbink *Dragalge *Noibat Digimon *Troopmon *Minemon *Wizardmon *FlaWizarmon Bosses This is a list of all the bosses in the game. Items and Objects Power-Ups Items Collectibles